The supply voltage for such an oscillator circuit is conventionally chosen regarding the signal-to-noise ratio. The signal-to-noise ratio in turn influences the frequency stability of the oscillator circuit. A high supply voltage typically results in an improved signal-to-noise ratio. By using a high supply voltage conventionally high voltage transistors have to be employed in the oscillator circuit. High voltage transistors, however, have the major disadvantage that they usually exhibit much lower operation speeds than transistors operating with a lower supply voltage. A disadvantage of using low-voltage high-speed transistors is that they exhibit a lower signal-to-noise ratio than high-voltage transistors.